


i had a dream about you. we were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [11]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Kink, Consent Issues, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures that vampires would attack a group of drunken hunters on his birthday-- of course it does.</p><p>part eleven of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had a dream about you. we were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want.

He's turning way older than he'd like to admit, much closer to forty rather than thirty now, and she's wearing a pink party dress that makes her look fifteen and makes him feel like an old, pervy bastard 'cause he just wants to paw it off of her.

She insists they throw him a birthday party, never have before in the three years they've been together, and finally he agrees.

A bar in Piedra Negras is rented out, the old barkeep, Sunny, eyeing the crowd the comes in wearily.

Kate goes as far as to call Tara Wren down for the celebration early; the two women hang streamers and throw confetti everywhere, while he sits on a bar stool and nurses one of many beers to come this evening.

The dog's sitting at his feet, looking up at him and panting. Sighing, he gives the dog a sip and says, "Don't tell my wife, or I'll skin you."

The dog just barks.

The Ranger comes into the party about an hour late, had to leave the wife and kids at home because the new baby, Earl, has a bit of an ear infection and they didn't want to chance the travel making it worse. Miguel's tagging along with Freddie though, because somewhere, somehow, the guy became their friend, even if his stereotypical mustache still drives Seth fucking insane.

There's a few other familiar faces here tonight, too.

When they'd hung around with Tara, they were able to get back on the good side of a few hunters. It wasn't easy, but both Kate and Seth proved their worth-- mainly Kate, who, even though everyone thought was unstable and ready to turn any moment before they got to know her, has the highest body count around as far as vamps across South America, and she's only been at this three years running.

Any self-respecting hunter has to admit that's pretty impressive, especially for a petite, mousy twenty year old girl.

As far as new friends there's Tico and Florence and Adam and Dusty and Nadir, hunters from far and wide that have decided to give the Gecko spouses a second chance and even brought Seth presents (new weaponry, some foreign liquor from Saudi Arabia, a t-bone for the dog-- the last one Seth rolls his eyes at 'cause leave it to Dusty to bring a gag gift). Nadir also brought a date, and Florence brought her ten-year-old who's currently running around with Miguel chasing him like he's a bull, the big lug having mentioned at one point he loves kids because they're as immature as himself.

"So," Kate asks towards midnight, hopping up into Seth's lap at the booth he's sitting in while chatting with Freddie and Adam-- the former grimaces and it still never fails to make Seth laugh. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Almost," Seth says, kisses her and flips Freddie off when he says, "Hey, hey, _hey_ not at the table!"

"Hmm," Kate says as she pulls away. "We'll wait for that until everyone else has gone to bed."

"Promise?" Seth asks.

Kate laughs. "Of course, honey."

"Hey, Kate! Get over here! I need a partner to grill Nadir and his boy toy's asses in darts!" Tara calls then, and Kate just smiles at Seth before getting up.

"Hate seeing her leave, love watching her go," Adam jokes, and Seth reaches across the table to punch the old Army vet. in the arm, has the man smiling and going to scavenge them up another round of beers from Sunny who is steadily freaked out by this point, the dog following after because apparently it likes other people with the title of Sergeant.

"So... You heard about Santanico lately?" Freddie asks then, 'cause leave it to the Ranger to bring up business on what Seth considers his day off.

"She's in Tijuana," Seth says, pulls out one of the fancy cigars Florence and her son gave him and lights up-- Richie was always the smoker of the two of them, but Seth likes the taste of tobacco every now and then.

He offers Freddie one but the Ranger shakes his head. "Margaret hates when I smoke," he says.

Seth shrugs, puts the case away and puffs. "Richie's not with her, right now," he continues on with the conversation. "I heard he's in Chili scouting."

"She's trying to find the entrance to the Underworld on her own," Freddie throws back. "Won't let dead dogs lie."

Again, Seth shrugs. "When has anyone ever?"

Kate's present to him is a cupcake and a new set of fancy lingerie, had Tara bring the latter down all the way from the Victoria's Secret in Houston.

"S _hit_ ," Seth says, running his fingers over the lacy fabric lying against her breasts, frosting still sticky-sweet at the corners of his mouth and he's oh so glad that Adam said the dog could stay in his room down the motel row for the night, all the hunters sleeping off their drunkenness in the dinky place before heading out in the morning. "You're supposed to get me to my next birthday, not kill me on this one."

Kate laughs, yanks his pants down his legs and blows warmly against his erection, making him twitch-- she likes giving blowjobs a lot now since they've been working on it, sex more like an experience instead of a guilt-trip. "You love it and you know it."

"Yeah," he grins. "Definitely."

It's just as he's about ready to come, hands in her hair and Kate egging him on with a low, throaty voice every minute her mouth's not on his cock, that they hear the screaming from all around.

It figures that vampires would attack a group of drunken hunters on his birthday-- of course it does.

They fight so hard that he feels like there's no air left in his lungs.

Civilians also staying at the motel get bit, come back as the walking dead, Nadir's boy toy being one of them. Somehow they come out on top though, don't lose a hunter, a friend.

By the end they're all in the parking lot, and Freddie's got a broken arm, Tara's got a cut-up face, Nadir's crying because that's another lover he's lost to the monsters, Florence is clutching her son to her chest, Adam's holding the dog, Dusty's spitting blood on the pavement, Tico and Miguel are trying to lift a surviving civilian into Tico's van and get her to the hospital, and Kate's just holding Seth tight because one of the vamps almost clawed her stomach open during the melee.

"You're okay, princess," he's saying to her. "You're _okay_. I've got you."

"Seth!" she says, and he thinks it's because she's hysteric, but then he feels the sharp pain in his back, right where his scar is, and he's dropping to the pavement.

"You should've just done as she asked," Margot Vasquez says, and Kate slices the woman's throat open so violently, spray of blood over her young, mousy face, that it isn't even that great of a revenge.

"I'll see you in Hell," Kate answers to the corpse, and then she frantically tries to drive her dying husband to the hospital without sobbing herself into a black-out.

It figures he'd get stabbed by the candy-apple bitch and have to go to a fucking hospital (always him and hospitals) on his birthday-- of course it does.

Somewhere between passing out on the pavement and feeling when the doctors stick their hands inside of him, zap his heart back to life, Seth wakes up in a white room with white chairs and white doors.

"It's limbo," Margot Vasquez says, and there's blood dripping from her throat onto her shirt collar. "Neither one of us is really dead yet."

"How do we get out of here?" he asks, can hear people talking past the four walls that surround them, something about induced coma so a body can heal, a girl sobbing, two Rangers holding her close.

"We die," Margot says, her form wavering. "And then we go to Hell, where you belong, Maya brother."

She's gone in the next second, and Seth sits down in one of the empty chairs and waits.

Kate doesn't know what to do.

The man she calls her husband, her _home_ , is lying pale and cold in a hospital bed with so many monitors hooked up to him she can't even touch his hand. She thanks a God she barely believes in anymore that they were close to the border, close to a real hospital and real help and she thinks this is all her fault.

If she hadn't organized the party, they wouldn't have been vulnerable.

If she hadn't fallen in love with the Gecko brothers, this story would be done.

Limbo messes with your head like down in those tombs at the Titty Twister.

Seth finds himself reliving childhood memories, teaching Richie how to swim, getting his first kiss from the girl down the street at age ten, teaching Richie how to hide his tears when Dad beats Seth to a bloody pulp and he can't stand for two days.

It's kind of masochistic, but for a while, he doesn't want to leave this place.

"What are you going to do?" Tara asks, face all bandaged up as Kate sits in one of the waiting room chairs, a specialist friend of Freddie's called in from Chicago to take a look at Seth.

The doctors say that if he does wake up, he may never walk again, that Margot's blade nicked his spine.

Kate doesn't want him to die, but knowing Seth, if he can't walk, can't _fight_ , that's what he'd rather have in the end anyways.

"I'm gonna go find Richie," she says, turns to her friend and smiles sadly. "Take care of Seth while I'm away?"

At one point he's in a golden room where everyone finally gets what they want.

Richie and Kate are laying on either side of him, holding him close, a baby cooing happily in a basket across the way, the dog sleeping under the cradle.

But then Kate turns and looks up at him, her green eyes shining in the noontime light. "Will you ever come back to me?" she asks, and Seth can't answer because Richie has a hand over his mouth, his back is bleeding through the scar, and his legs are numb.

"Doesn't listen to her," Richie says. "She's a liar-- she's a _snake_."

Richie has moved since Kate last heard.

She goes to Chili and stakes five chanans before one of the fuckers tells her the youngest Gecko is in Campeche, exploring some old temple for his mistress.

She packs up the dog and doesn't stop driving until she gets there, loads herself with stakes and guns and knives and creeps into the dark.

"Kate," Richie says when she finds him, in a golden room where no one gets what they want. "So sorry to hear about Seth. But you're left to your own devices."

"Richie," Kate says, doesn't have time for his childish antics. "Richie, your brother is _dying_."

Richie shrugs. "Then he goes to the Underworld and we all get what we want."

"We both know it doesn't work like that. We both know that Margot was an idiot for trying," Kate says, dog barking in tandem and she smirks when a muscle in Richie's jaw twitches.

"And why should I help?" he asks eventually. "You chose each other over me. Why should I help?"

"Because you love us," Kate says. "Because you love _Seth_."

They have two boys and a little girl together, the brothers always watching out for their sister.

The kids' names are Seth, Richie and Kate.

"Are you happy?" he asks, holding his wife close to his chest.

"I'm happy," his brother answers, arms around both of their wastes. "I'm happy all of the kids are _mine_ , and that Katie-Cakes didn't kill them this time."

She knew this would be a part of it, letting him get close.

Richie always fucks her so much more violently than Seth ever did. He was the first boy ever inside of her in every way possible, wouldn't let Seth touch her anywhere until Richie'd had his turn first. The boy likes to mark people up with touch, likes to put some kind of claim on them as if it means they can never leave him that way.

She plays along because she loves him.

She plays along because she loves Seth more.

"Does my brother ever fuck you like this?" Richie asks, cock buried deep inside her as she's bent over some dais made for sacrifice, dried blood caking off onto her skin. And Kate tries so hard not to moan but she can't help it-- Richie's always fit inside her perfectly, always made her come so hard she can never remember what's going on until it's too late. "Does he ever fuck you and drink your blood and fuck you again until you're calling his name like a whore? Huh, Kate, _doesss_ he?"

"No," Kate says, can feel the hot bite of tears behind her eyes as Richie tangles his fingers in her hair and pushes her face into cold, hard stone. "No."

Richie grunts, thrusts two more times and spills himself inside of her messily-- Kate doesn't even care that she didn't get off, doesn't want to, but the it's like Richie's reading her mind and he's dropping to his knees behind her, spreading her legs open and getting his mouth on her, running his tongue everywhere, licking at her ass and pushing inside before swiping back up again to suck at her clit.

She sobs as she comes hard, body quivering and blood leaking out between her legs; she's glad that she sent the dog running off before this happened, doesn't want another witness to her sins.

The golden room where everyone finally gets what they want is more like that grinder under the floorboards of the Titty Twister, and Seth thinks that Sargent Frost was right when he said you can't come back from that kind of place-- only instead of the person, Seth always pictures the fucking dog saying this to him.

"If I do this, then you have to promise me that you'll get Seth to say yes, no matter what," Richie says.

He's holding her close as they lay together on the stone floor. Kate sometimes thinks that Richie's still a scared, little boy deep down inside because of the way he always likes the cuddling best.

"You promise me he'll be as good as new?" Kate asks.

Richie chuckles, and it's that dark chuckle she remembers from years ago, the one back in that bloody strip bar where she first kissed him, where he first marked her up as his own before she'd even given his brother a chance.

"I was bitten by _la reina_ herself, Kate. Of course it'll work," he says.

"Okay," Kate answers. "Yes. I'll get him to do it."

"You have to choose, me or her," Richie's saying.

The kids are dead on the floor around him and his brother has a knife to Kate's throat.

"Her," Seth says. "I choose her."

Suddenly he's back in the white room, but it's different somehow.

Kate and Richie are still there, but he's in pain.

Richie leaves right after Seth wakes up.

Seth knows what Kate has done, but he doesn't understand the extent of it.

They let him out of the hospital a week later, a miracle case, good as new. The other hunters go home, giving weary glances, and Freddie tells Kate not to call him for a while, that she needs to sort her shit out first.

Tara's the last to leave, scarred face pinching as she smiles and gives Kate her daddy's knife like a promise. "You know who to use it on," the woman says.

Seth doesn't know if she means him or Kate herself.

He's missing the marker on both.

"Do you hate me?" she asks him as they lay on a warm bank of Mexican beach, a new form of recovery with less rest in bed and more in the sand.

The dog's playing in the ocean and he remembers what it told him about never coming back.

"No," he says, pulling her close and kissing her, won't mention that she tastes like blood and his brother and regret. "I never could."

She starts crying and he can't say anything, because he's no longer in a dream, in the golden room where everyone finally gets what they want.


End file.
